The present invention relates generally to holding devices for holding containers which accommodate tissues and the like.
Holding devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such holding devices is disclosed for example in the German document G 8710763.5. The holding device disclosed here has a housing, and an insert which is movable relative to the housing between a distal position in which the box with tissues can be inserted into the holding device, and a proximal position in which the insert has moved toward the housing so that the container with tissues is firmly held between the housing and the insert. The holding device is provided with projections which firmly engage the container with tissues. It is also provided with means for attaching to a supporting surface, for example holes for suspending on nails, or adhesive strips for adhesive attachment. The above mentioned holding device can be further improved.